x men sort Astrid story
by supernatural-fan2
Summary: Four years after the Ranavk invasion, Astrid is dead... or so everyone thinks. This how she survived. Find out how she lives years before her child is born
1. Astrid's miracle

*Ok this is side story what I didn't tell on how Astrid survived so this her story.

4 years earlier." what happened, oh ya I remember now I was blowing up alien ship." I though am looking around dim hospital room. Beep beep went the machines next to me, how in world did I get hear. I do know is that I did that was all that matters, that and im alive, and hope still be, man I felt sore so i didn't seem be in once piece "she's awake" said voice a nurse voice probably" get doctor" why get doctor was something wrong that whey would call for one" so I looked at myself.

I was wearing usual hospital outfit. Though my leg and arm were banged, my other arm was banged, and by looks it was broken. I groaned, ribs broken. Ok so broken bones and few, burns not bad. Ouch make then sore head what else could be wrong.

The Doctor stepped in" good to see your awake" said Doctor he was man in late 30s tall, brood with blond hair. "Let me explain what happened" taking seat beside me, I was in for long story I could just tell. The Doctor explains that I was found unconscious in drop ship; I had broken ribs, burns and bad head injury. Though with rest I would get better." So you were brought her right away and you had bit internet bleeding but you're in no danger to, oh and your pregnant too" said the Doctor.

My face was shocked all I could think about was the last think the doctor said" your pregnant too" ok it should be shock, other than face that I knew who the father was, Erik and her was from past not this time. "Makes sense as I managed to run to ship after ship started to blow up, oddly they had one in the room they not bright aliens were they" I said pregnant I wish I could get word to Erik but couldn't I wasn't able to" Pregnant that not so much shock really now that I think about it"

"I will leave you to rest now" said Doctor" you should be great full that you lived" I knew he was right as I watched the doctor leave.

"I will and yes I am" I thought to myself. With good arm I touched my stomic, I smiled.

I was constantly monitored as months went by most my injuries were healed by then like my arm and leg, my arm still hurt it was fully healed almost too. In that time I had small bump it been about 3 months that had passed by. Once I was able to leave the hospital other than coming back for checkup to see how my baby was doing. Making friend with nice nurse who said one day." Hey Astrid since your finally able to go well if, need place to stay I have spare bed you can use" said Clare

Clare was sweet girl at age of 25 she was tall, had black hair and grey eyes. She dressed in normal nurse outfit as you would expect one to ware. Her hair was laced in bun, normally she wore braid.

"Well I do have place but I don't want go back yet, so yes I take you up on that offer thank you" I said.

Clare house was small with kitchen and living room in one and two rooms and other room that was bathroom. To me it was like home I hadn't had in long time I missed that, having home. The room had one window and another on in one of the bed rooms.

"Very roomy" I said

"Thank you" said Clare to her it wasn't much but it was home to her." I like it feels like my old house before moved here" thinking back on her childhood showing Astrid around while thinking about past, so much changes from birth as you grow up.

I too missed my child hood even if it wasn't best; I still loved mom and dad, as well as my half-brother and his side family. Plus there were all my friends, Erik and mine baby that was growing inside me, I couldn't wait for it to be born. Clare left me in the spare room, giving me some private till dinner as I was getting late as by time they had come home at 4:30, plus the meal Clare was making was going be hour an half so almost 6:00 we might be eating at.

Clare shouted after hour and half or so "it's done" I sniffed air it smelt really good as I walked into were the delicious smell was.

The food was heavenly, and yummy" that was wow, you can cook" I said patting my tummy. Very stuffed now, Clare stood up starting clean dishes she smiled.

"Glad you like it" said Clare she had always talent for it, like she did for nursing.

I got up and went to help Clare with cleaning then we spent rest night till bed playing games, watching TV and laughing. Later I lay in bed thinking about id others like and Erik had gotten back yet, maybe but I dint want go back Erik other needed to go back is Erik found out about baby he another's might not want go. Watch that could be bad as it might mess up time space continuum or something like that. After baby born I would head find Clara and others and hope the mutant from past had gotten back to their time zone.


	2. days before christmas

*I just randomly make it Christmas time as I never really said month it is but it would be July when she became pregnant so by December she I'd say 5 or 6 months. Im un sure on ratings its really between bit of t and m but there nothing for in between so if it not right im sorry head of time. you can give me pm always if have idea on rating.

It was really Snow outside, Christmas tree was up decorated and presents under tree, hmm the smell of pine trees I loved them. Candles burned bright, they were scented ones cinnamon I think but wasn't sure Clare picked it out not me. I liked sent away how today Clare was having Christmas party even though Christmas was like 2 days away making this the 23rd, and at this point I was now 6 months my belly was visibly but hardly huge as it would get at.

"Hey Astrid how you doing" john who was Clare fiancé, he was tall broad man with blue eyes and brown hair and bread. Today he had on jeans and nice plan red shirt, also he was older then Clare he was 28. Normally he wore suit and tie because he was lawyer. They had met last year when, at friends party and it was love at first site for them.

I looked up from the coach I was sitting on I still lived in Clare apartment even though John lived here now, we make it work sometimes he have issues but we solve them always." Fine, feel bit off that it though" I said.

John cared for his fiancé like she was sister he wished he had, he was only child. "Im sure it's nothing, maybe at something that upset you" John said.

Smiling back at John as he was probably right, I just couldn't get feeling something was off I just didn't know what it could be my stomic was feeling funny. Thought it could have been food I been eating today.

Hours and hours later it was late like, 1:00 not to mention I had taken like 2 naps already and couldn't wait to go bed." Night all" I said before clutching stomic and crouching to ground." Ow ow ow" I couldn't understand what was wrong my stomic had hurt now and then throughout day.

"Clare come quickly" shouted John rushing over to me" what's wrong?" panic in voice.

Huffing and puffing bit I say" B..Baby coming I think" holding stomic as it hurt again" ya now im sure" looking down, I wore dress today nice, light blue one. Looking at puddle of some liquid I was sitting in, no dote it was water breaking.

Clare came rushing in from in her bedroom, she had been cleaning bit up since everyone had left" oh its time, and what a time come I just checked news all roads closed from storm" said Clare. What now thought Clare, Astrid was in labour no car could make it so taking her hospital was out question.

"Doesn't Dr. Smiley (ya not creative with names at moment) live on this floor" asked John

I had totally forgot that Dr. Kai Smiley lived on same floor as she did" ok I go get him" said Clare running out room but before saying" please get Astrid to my bed"

Knock knock Clare banged on Dr. Kai Smiley door, watch sleepy Dr opened door" hey, ohh Clare you know what time it is don't you" said Dr Smiley what could Clare what at this time of night.

I was talking fast I didn't know almost what I was saying" Baby Astrid, I labour, water broke" I heard footsteps only to see Dr. Kai Smiley wife approach door, she probably wondered why someone would knock on door at this hour at night.

"Who hear" said Sally. Dr. Kai Smiley explained why Clare was hear." Oh my you better go help them" Kai nodded and headed off with Clare back to her apartment room were, she left her soon to be husband looking after Astrid.

John was dabbing Astrid face with wet wash cloth, when Clare came back with doctor." You got him, great" said John. Astrid cried out in pain at that very moment." Perfect time too"

I was not sure how much time had gone by, how many cries I called out I hear Dr and Clare saying" I was doing well to keep it up" so that must mean I was doing good, god I hated pain too it hurt so much worse then when broke arm to that and compare it to giving birth. Giving birth so much more pain full, I remember John hanging up phone so often of complaints about me giving birth. Though think they stopped no so they knew it wasn't that I was being like this on purpose.

Even more time passed now "Just bit more said Dr Smiley." Almost you can do it" I didn't object to what Dr said to do, I did what my body was telling me to do push.

Wahhh wahhh I heard cry and I knew I was done and could rest now. And in no time I was holding my bundle for first time, she was small but I knew at this period of development she would be small but there didn't seem be anything wrong sometimes, when they born this early they could be. My only though was that she was alright.

"What you going call her" asked Clare. I had already decided that ages ago Clare tired get me tell but I didn't say. "Shauna" I reply back John smiled" beautiful name" he said.

"Nice name she looks fine, call anything comes up" said Dr Smiley

Though next three years or so went by fast, and now I was back where I belonged with friends, family other mutants and first time I felt so so happy, I had made a difference, saved are world, found love, got have fresh start with half-brother. What more could I get.

The end hope you like this please rate, favorite, review this.


End file.
